


Get Your Bib On

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marking, Public Blow Jobs, lobster bib, paint jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuuri could have put Jackson Pollock to shame.





	Get Your Bib On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little crack ficlet gift to my friends over at the YOI Bedtime Stories discord channel. Self beta- so please excuse the roughness of this quick job and any mistakes. It's just meant to get some laughs out! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: [Mikai on Twitter drew me this dirty Yuuri ;D](https://twitter.com/mikaiho/status/947681452145238016)

It started as a joke. A really stupid joke from a night a few months back during a summer vacation with friends. A week spent in the tropics, enjoying the hot weather and all the beaches, pools, food and drink their resort had to offer. All inclusive meant going all out. Including that one night, they all went out for lobster at the seafood restaurant on the resort grounds.

The drinks flowed. There was so much seafood shared across the table of friends they were sure they cleared out the ocean. And oh, so many drinks. They were beyond sloppy as they all weaved their way back to the shared villa. Only to pop bottles of champagne around their private pool in the glow of the patio lights. Yuuri and Victor were handsy, to say the least as they all sat around listening to music and talking. 

It wasn’t until Yuuri climbed into Victor’s lap and started sucking down Victor’s neck, however, that the two decided to retire for the night. Not a thought spared on the loud whistles and hollering from their friends as they stumbled into their ground floor bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

Victor received one hell of a blowjob that night, from an extremely enthusiastic finance. So enthusiastic in fact, that’s when the joke started. It’s not as if he’d gone out of his way to become the star of their own private bukkake session. But he did. And he was. And neither of them could stop laughing at just how ridiculously filthy it looked. “Remind me to save one of those lobster bibs for you next time.” Victor chuckled as he helped to clean off Yuuri’s face and chest.

He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t embarrassing. But after a while, the thought of it was just too hilarious for him to care much. He was too drunk to care. Far too in love to care. And Victor pulled him down too quickly for his own turn to care. 

A few weeks later, back home in St. Petersburg, Yuuri made up for the lack of blushing during his accident when he somehow did it again. This time while sober. He’d thought that the first time was due to all the alcohol he drank that night making him clumsy. Now all he could mentally chalk it up to was how thirsty he’d been for Victor before finally getting his lips around him.

He wasn’t let off so easy the second time either. Victor joked once again about wishing he’d grabbed a lobster bib from that restaurant. In fact, the bib now made it into normal conversation from time to time. Allowing Yuuri ample moments to practice his facepalm.

Third time's a charm. A week after the second mishap, when it happened yet again, Yuuri was positive he had holes in his mouth. That or he really needed to review his technique. Victor was in stitches the moment Yuuri sat back to wipe his face, chin, and neck. 

“Ugh! Seriously I’ve never had this problem until that night!” He grumbled as Victor rolled onto his side in a fit of giggles. 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at his fiance who was far too busy trying to catch his breath and wipe the tears away. “Are you pulling back on purpose? I swear to God Victor!”

Victor denied it till the red faded in both their faces. Though he did admit to rather enjoying the look on Yuuri.

Frustrated with what he could be doing wrong Yuuri had no choice but to brace himself for the next inevitable paint job. After a few more days of teasing at inappropriate moments, Yuuri was done. 

Half ready to smother Victor in his sleep, half turned on by the idea of Victor purposely doing this to him all these times he’d finally had enough. All it took was calling in a favor to fellow skater Leo and a few drinks to gather the courage. 

He couldn’t believe what he’d done that night. And by the looks of it, Victor was just as surprised. From the moment Yuuri pulled out the plastic Red Lobster bib, to the moment he tied it around his neck, to the unbelievably amazing but messy blowjob he got. Yuuri could have put Jackson Pollock to shame. 

That night's blowjob itself had already been a bit hotter than usual. Yuuri had made sure to take his time, feeling for when the moment was right. When Victor was swollen to the point where Yuuri knew he was ready to pop he knelt over him at a decent distance and jerk Victor till he’d turned himself into a pornographic bukkake masterpiece. 

Victor was too stunned to say anything, settling for flipping Yuuri into his back and riding him senseless in return. Bib and all still in place. 

Yuuri thought maybe he’d finally killed the joke that night. Victor hadn’t mentioned it for over a week. But they’d also been terribly busy with getting back into the rink. It wasn’t until their next rest day that Yuuri silently cursed himself for the things he had apparently set in motion.

Mainly the unfolding of the cleaned off Red Lobster Bib that Yuuri thought he’d tossed out. “Please?” Victor asked as held it out to him. Not only was Victor being sweet as always, asking between soft kisses as they snuggled on the couch. But there was a snowball's chance in hell Yuuri would say no to any request from Victor. The batting of eyelashes and dusting of blush across his cheeks just solidified it. And his dick. 

Yuuri once again found himself on his knees between Victor’s legs, bib on, milking Victor’s paint job onto himself. He wanted to be embarrassed. He wanted Victor to laugh again so he had an excuse to shy away or playfully hit him. Instead, he found himself buried in Victor again as the other man gave him a slow tongue bath.

They both enjoyed it so much that when it happened again just two days later Yuuri couldn’t even be mad. But then they found themselves doing it again, and again. To the point where they finally had to toss the bib. It was still just as hot to do it without it. Even more so probably. Victor was happy to have more to clean up. And Yuuri found himself more eager to get splashed sans the cover.

What they weren’t ready for was the trouble they found themselves in a couple of months later. It was during a work-related trip for an interview and shoot with a Sports publication. 

To be fair, there wasn't a lot of nearby choices for dinner. They were tired and just wanted to crash out quickly. They innocently enough entered the Red Lobster for dinner their first night there. The joke resurfaced as they sat and ordered some drinks and food. But two drinks in the joke bubble to the surface of their conversation again as they were presented their lobster dinners and iconic bibs. Neither of them could sit still. 

The crinkle of plastic as they sat there debating whether they should put them on or not was intoxicating beyond what the alcohol provided. Yuuri quickly found himself hard at the thought of what normally came next, and how it always ended. A hot paint job from Victor’s cock and sensual clean up as he fucked his fiance silly.

The whole thing was silly. Yuuri could feel himself throb with how badly he wanted to drop to his knees and get to work. His eyes darted from side to side. Their booth table was set far back into a dark and secluded corner, but the restaurant was still busy and buzzing around them. Though, it was loud enough with the mix of music that he could seriously see getting away with this. 

He checked their surroundings. No tablecloth, but the booth was long enough that if they stayed against the wall- “Yuuri.” Victor’s purr broke his train of thought.

Yuuri could only take one look at the way Victor bit back his bottom lip before he was unfolding the bib.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s eyes grew dark and hooded as he watched Yuuri tie the bib around his neck. It wasn’t until he saw Yuuri shifting on the seat that they grew wide for a moment. He whimpered as Yuuri slipped beneath the table and vanished. 

There was a flurry of hands as they both worked to undo Victor’s pants. Yuuri wanted to cry he was so happy when he palmed over Victor’s bulge. He was just as hard as Yuuri was. Apparently, they’d both quickly developed a Pavlovian response to the presence of lobster bibs.

The blowjob that followed proved to be even more fun than usual. Victor’s attempt to hold in his moans resulted in these delightful pulls at Yuuri’s hair. He did well enough at hiding what was going on. They weren’t caught, even when Victor failed to bite back a low whine that lasted for longer than what should have been safe. His clattering of utensils probably covered it. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but want to pull more from him. He wanted to be painted here. Wanted to feel Victor explode across his face, dirty his glasses. 

Victor’s cock grew heavy on Yuuri’s tongue and when his lips popped around the engorged head he felt his heart skip a beat. The loudest noises always seem to happen when the song is changing. Whether it was nerves or not, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s head and pushed him back down. Yuuri swallowed around the tip of Victor’s cock as it hit the back of his throat, causing a sting as his hair was pulled on.

The plastic bib crinkled as Yuuri pushed between Victor’s thighs and the booth. The last thing he wanted to do was make more noise, but all he could think about was Victor coming on him. 

He swallowed him to the base, moaning as he started to bob his head. Victor’s grip on him loosened. A telltale sign that he was close. Yuuri pulled back, panting lightly to catch his breath as he jerked Victor towards his climax. 

With practiced ease Yuuri lashed a tongue over Victor’s tip and lapped at it in rhythm with his hand until the familiar heat of Victor’s cum began painting his face. What he would have given to be able to crawl up between his legs and finish his side of things. Instead, Yuuri sighed as he gently squeezed the last of the love juices onto his outstretched tongue. 

By the time Victor signaled it was okay to come back up Yuuri had done a fairly decent job of cleaning himself off with the napkin he’d pulled down. Victor tucked his softening cock away and Yuuri finally popped up from under the wooden table, scrambling to find his seat as he pulled his glasses off to make sure they were clean. He was lucky, this time, his hair was free of any mess. 

They breathed a sigh of relief and tried to get back to some semblance of normality before anyone came near their corner. Victor smiled across the table at him as they worked on their dinner. “I think I’m missing out,” he started, tugging playfully at his own bib. “As much as I love seeing you do it, I think I want to try when we get back to the hotel.”

Yuuri almost choked on his cheddar biscuit. He was in the middle of trying to clear his throat when their waitress came up to ask if everything was alright so far. Yuuri quickly grabbed some water, swallowing as they both assured her everything was fine. She was about to leave, though not before a quick, “Oh, sir, you have a glob of butter on your cheek.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on Twitter: [ViktorBunny](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) and on Tumblr: [ViktorBunny](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/). Any kudos, comments etc are always appreciated!


End file.
